To Have And Not To Hold
by Onigami Link
Summary: Cloud is a new SOLDIER at ShinRa and gets special training from Sephiroth - including texting eachother. Some fluff, One-sided love later on, angsty. Semi-AU. "teacher x student". SxC
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T, subject to change

**Warnings:** semi-AU, OOC-ness, Angsty, heartbroken puppies, SH, shounen ai, excessive abuse of smileys in texts :D

**Cloud is a new SOLDIER at ShinRa and gets special training from Sephiroth - including texting eachother. Some fluff, One-sided love later on, angsty. Semi-AU. "teacher x student". SxC**

* * *

**Ohai! It's been a long time since I've written an English fanfic... or even had english classes X'D**

**SO I'm looking for a beta reader 3 I'd be glad if someone could do that since I'm not a native english speaker and feel like my english has gotten worse since the discovery of a certain illness i've got... well, let's not talk about that!**

**Anyway, I'd be glad about comments regarding my english/story/questions you have and yeah, beta readers pm me :3 (I might even throw in some moniez if my english has GOT that many mistakes :D)**

**When I refer to Cloud and Seph writing SMS, I call it SMS/ texting/ messaging... well, you get what I mean!**

**Apologies in advance for OOC-ness, I've never played FF7 in english so I don't really know how they talk **

**Also, let me know if I should remove any of the warnings/intro if it's too spoiler-y... I mean, I just don't want you to go out there and think everyone who falls in love will become happy with that person... I, myself, have had bad experiences with that many times u_u**

**The title is what I thought fit best for it - "To have and not to hold" from Madonna. You can google the lyrics if **

http*:*/tinyurl*.*com/ouu7ddv (w/o *s)** doesn't work :3**

**Well... on with the fic! Let me know what you think, I've already written some chapters.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Texting*

(Cloud adding in his thoughts)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since I had started the training at ShinRa Electric Power Company. Up until now, we had learned about the basic theory of fights, invasions, capturing and everything that a SOLDIER had to do on a daily basis.

The instructor - which made everyone especially proud - was nobody but the feared General and war hero himself - Sephiroth.

I had heard a lot about him from my friend Zack, who apparently was something like Sephiroth's right hand.

Not only from him but also on TV and from basically everyone around at SOLDIER.

As for me, I didn't want to follow the other people's opinions, but make one myself by seing him with my own eyes.

Now, after those few weeks had passed, I had figured why Sephiroth was so popular.

As I had noticed, he was formidable and authoritative - but in an unexpectedly positive way. He treated the other new recruits with respect, was friendly - and he made his class interesting to follow.

I would have thought of that as surprising facts - because I had definitely heard about him being a ruthless monster or killer as well... at least from the old housewives in my village.

Seeing it as this, I was about to head the same way by joining SOLDIER.

Beside that... As I observed with Zack as Sephiroth's secretary, he seemed to be pretty easygoing in his free time with people close to him as well, giving his sub-ordinary an occasional hug or headbutt.

Speaking of Zack - I was going to hang out with him today after classes for a drink or two and a movie.

When everybody started packing after the lesson ended, I got a little nervous because of the thing I was about to do.

Since I had been in quite many of Sephiroth's theoretical lessons before, it was about time to start the physical field training.

I was hesitating a bit. I knew that there were three instructors to choose from, but I didn't know Angeal and had never even seen Genesis before – or not that I knew. Therefore, choosing Sephiroth did seem logical to me...

Beside that, I had gotten used to his teaching methods and liked them.

So I scratched together all my courage to ask the General.

"Uhm, Sir...", I started, watching Sephiroth turn around.

The serious look on his face didn't help to fix my unsureness. "About the field training." I gulped. "Do I get to choose my instructor or is it random?"

The silver-haired man opened his mouth slightly, then spoke. "No, you can choose. Why are you asking?"

I was fidgeting with my hands by now. "Well, I was thinking of choosing you because I know you most of all three instructors and like your teaching methods. I can't tell from the other two because I don't know them..."

"Hm," Sephiroth got up from his seat, stepping closer to me.

"You have to know, my timetable is extremely full since it's close to examinations. We've been literally overrun with recruits this year, so I'm pretty stuffed..."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I really don't mind that! I'd really like you as my field training instructor!" I stopped myself immediately, thinking I had scared away the other man with my outbreak.

I didn't expect the next thing, however, when I felt a warm hand on my upper arm, very slowly sliding down to my elbow, while a silky voice spoke softly: "Of course you can train with ME, too." - with an actual smile on his face.

I only realized what he had said after the warmth of the General's hand left my arm and my own mouth turned into a grin. "Really? That's great! Thank you!", I beamed.

Sephiroth turned to check his timetable. After a bit of turning pages, he rose his voice. "How does next Thursday sound? At two pm?"

"Sounds fine!", I exclaimed happily.

"Alright. I'll see you in class on Monday, then." He waved me goodbye and left the room from the teacher's exit.

I, myself, headed out the other way with the biggest smile on my face. Not only had I gotten the instructor I wanted – no, I also still felt a slight tingling on my right arm where the General had touched me not so long ago.

It sure was a small gesture – one of assurance – but the way he had done it ever so slowly gave me little butterflies in my stomach. "Woah, what am I thinking...", I whispered to myself. "I can't be falling for that man. Not over such a simple thing."

"Huh, what'd ya say?" A familiar voice called from behind me.

I jumped "Ahh, Zack! Don't surprise me like that."

"Don't 'ahh' me. Thought we were supposed to meet after your class. Forget already?"

My eyes widened. "Sorry! No, I didn't forget. Or, actually, I did... But that's because Seph-"

"Because Seph what? Huh? Tell me, tell me!" Zack jumped up and down next to me.

"Ahh, calm down, stop hopping around. He said he'd be my field training instructor. That's all." I ran a hand through my hair, rolling my eyes. 'At least he didn't hear the second part of what I mumbled to myself...'

"Really? I thought he was too full at the moment to accept new trainees. You must have gotten lucky." Zack nudged my shoulder to make me look at him, followed by a wink. "People don't say that he is the best for nothing".

I rubbed my shoulder. "Nah, he told us that Angeal, Genesis and him are all equally good trainers. I only chose him because I don't know the other two. Only seen Angeal like twice, and Gen... never before."

"Ye, they're pretty good too, but since everyone is going all googly-eyed over the General himself... I'd say I'm surprised he found a free slot for you."

I couldn't keep the grin from my face. I was really looking forward to the real training outside – with swords, Materia and real enemies, not only talking about them.

The two of us headed over to ShinRa's pub where Zack explained me a little about sword techniques and even decided to give me one of his own broadswords to train with. I thanked him before I went to my dorm alone.

* * *

**Yeah, the first Chapter is a bit short, but rest assured that most of the others are longer C:**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday's lesson came flying, but this time, it went off a little bit differently.

I had moved to the second row to the front – two rows forward.

It was as if something inside me had clicked after Sephiroth's somewhat silken touch after the last lesson. I accredited that feeling to simply not having been touched in any way similar to that in some months, or even longer...

Whatever it was, that 'click' caused me to feel the urge to take a closer look at the General during class now.

Before that, I certainly would have never noticed his perfectly plucked eyebrows, how soft his hair looked or how his lips were curved... I listened to him talk about the Meteor Materia, how he had used it that time during Wutai war, how powerful it was... And yet, this lesson I was too busy watching these lips move, the parts of his chest that were disclosed by the design of his shirt...

I shook the thoughts out of my head. 'What are you doing, Cloud, stop checking out your instructor... I won't think of him that way...'

It did indeed take me a lot of concentration to get back to actually listen to him, but when I managed it, the lesson passed pretty quickly.

After class, everyone started packing. I turned my head to the whiteboard when I noticed Sephiroth moving towards me with a small paper in his hand.

"Here, I forgot that last time. It's a reminder of our field training."

I took the paper from his hands and looked at it. 'Thursday 2pm. Sephiroth.'.

'As if I'd forget that...' I thought but thanked him.

"By the way... You added your cellphone number to the list during the entry period, didn't you? I might need it to contact you in case a mission gets in the way, so you don't have to come to the training center in the mountains for nothing."

I shook my head. "No, I just got a new one. Do you want me to give you a call quickly so you definitely have the number?" Only then I realized whom I was talking to. The General himself... Well, it was not going to be like we'd send SMS around like friends...

"Sure", he answered shortly and noted down his number.

I took my time fumbling the phone out of my pants pocket but managed in the end, saving his number and giving him a quick call.

"Okay, got it. I'll see you tomorrow then. Or do you have any more questions regarding Thursday?" The silver haired man put his phone away and started putting on his black cloak.

"Uhmm..." I had to think for a second because I knew I surely had hundreds of questions in my head, I just couldn't filter them right now because 'You've got Sephiroth's number!' still rang in my head. 'Stupid Zack, I'm starting to act like him... Though, this is not a pretty girl but my superior...'

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I quickly threw a random question in "Do I have to bring special armor or do I just use my 3rd class uniform?"

Sephiroth turned his gaze from the ceiling to me slowly. I watched in awe how his eyes gave away a faint blue-green glow in the dim light, one which I had noticed several times before but had never really paid attention to.

"For the start, you may use your uniform. But later, after 2nd rank exam, we will hand out additional armor, as those will be real missions with real enemies... that DO want to kill you. But until then, I will prepare you well." He gave me an assuring smirk which I returned with a thumbs up.

"As for weapons, in the first two or three lessons, you will use training swords, after that, you can choose your own weapon – be it for example a katana, broadsword, spear..."

I nodded. "Yeah, I got one from Zack. So let me know when I can use it. Alright, I'll head to the dorms now. See you tomorrow!" I received a nod from the General and a mumbled "Get there safely" before cheerfully storming out.

I woke up fairly late on Wednesday, having overheard my alarm. 'Woah, I hope that doesn't happen tomorrow... Though, even I should be up at 1pm to get there in time...'

I turned around to look for my roommate Kunsel, who was nowhere in sight. "Probably out seeing the musical LOVELESS again...", I mumbled as I got ready to spend the rest of the day studying.

"Materia and Magic... Ahh, this is boring, I'm glad I'm able to wield my sword tomorrow... It's been so long that I did." I took a look at the broadsword that Zackhad given me. Unlike the standard SOLDIER swords, this one was way broader, longer and probably heavier as well.

But having known me for a while, Zack knew that this was exactly the weapon for his "Spike", since we had trained a few times before.

Slapping the Materia book closed, I decided to go to bed early, at 10, so I'd wake up in time for tomorrow's training, even without hearing the alarm.

I stopped scribbling down notes when my class was about to end. I saw most of the other 3rd class getting up to leave once Sephiroth finished his talk. However, this time it was different.

"So, who's up for a pizza after class? I'll order like 20, let's say 25.", the General said, grabbing the phone.

Confused but nevertheless excited for such an odd way to end the lesson, I decided not to complain and join everyone who was cheering. "Seph sure is a cool guy!" I heard one SOLDIER say to a group of other SOLDIERs. I decided to join the other's talk until the pizza arrived a few minutes later.

In the middle of the room, there now was a wide bed-like sofa on which Zack and Sephiroth laid, talking.

I had no idea why, but I felt jealousy washing over me, so I decided to boldly plop down next to the General, on his right side. Only now I noticed that his arm was wrapped around Zack's hip, so I slid closer and nudged him to wrap his other arm around me, which he did.

All the while, he talked to Zack about mission-related stuff I didn't really understand.

So, after a while, I tried to interrupt them by leaning over Sephiroth, trying to get in between them.

Suddenly, I felt a hand under my chin and another arm wrapping around me. When I opened my eyes, I looked exactly into Sephiroth's glowing ones. The color and glow was mesmerizing, I didn't even notice how my eyelids slowly dropped until his face was barely away from mine anymore. Warm lips pressed against mine, the hand from my chin traveling up into my hair. I didn't really know how to respond, until...

* * *

**... Cliffhanger! Yes, I'm evil.. but I really do want some reviews before I post the next chapter.. pretty please? :3 Even if it's only 1 sentence.. it's a start!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**This is a bit more of a longer chapter.**

**Also, I know I'm evil... muahah. **

**A bit unsure about the rating, since I'm still only hinting, I don't think it's M material yet... (it will be later!) .. Just let me know when you think it's appropriate to change XD **

**Anyway, enjoy! Review for updates C: and let me know what you think. **

* * *

_Suddenly, I felt a hand under my chin and another arm wrapping around me. When I opened my eyes, I looked exactly into Sephiroth's glowing ones. The color and glow was mesmerizing, I didn't even notice how my eyelids slowly dropped until his face was barely away from mine anymore. Warm lips pressed against mine, the hand from my chin traveling up into my hair. I didn't really know how to respond, until..._

... I shot up from my bed, straight into a sitting position.

_'Woah, what the hell was that about...'_ I panted lightly, feeling really hot all of sudden. Talking about hot... I looked down between my legs _'Hum... time for a cold shower...'_

I looked at my blushing self in the mirror before entering the shower.

_'Not good...'_ I closed my eyes and what appeared before them... were glowing green-blue ones. I opened mine again 'No, definitely not good...' and turned the water colder, as if to wash that dream off me. _'I can't let that happen, I can't fall for him...'_

My hand rose up to my lips by its own, touching them gently._ 'That's how it felt... So warm... and soft...'_

Even with the cold water, I felt my body heat rising again.

_'No, no! Bad Cloud! Stop that!'_ I managed to shake my head semi-free of the silver haired man, proceeding with the usual shower procedure instead.

_'I have training in a few hours. Can't start thinking of him that way all of sudden. Beside, it wasn't real...'_

I caught myself feeling a tiny bit of disappointment washing over me. Instead of letting it take over, I tried to distract my little spiked head with the eagerness I felt to start my field training. Passing the exam at the end of the semester would allow me to rise to 2nd rank and therefore get more exciting missions to participate in.

Of course they would get more dangerous as well, but I was really eager nevertheless.

Getting out of the shower, I rubbed my hair as dry as possible and went to the cafeteria.

I searched the rows for a spiky black head which I spotted at his usual place.

"Zack!" Running towards him, I saw him turn around and wave enthusiastically. "Hey!"

I placed my tray next to him and sat down.

"How's your training going? When's your test?", he asked, smiling.

I couldn't keep the grin from my face. "I've got my first field training today at two. As for the test... Well, I still have some books to finish."

"Ohh yeah, you mentioned that training! With the great Sephiroth himself." Zack spoke in a deep voice and stood with one foot on the bench. "The great King Sephiroth!" He exclaimed, getting weird looks from everyone around him. Knowing who the source was, however, they quickly turned to their food again.

"Ahh, don't be exaggerating, Zack... People are staring..." I waved my arms in order to make the other man sit down again. "Please..."

The raven haired SOLDIER smirked and moved back to his old position. "Sorry, sorry. But you seemed so excited about it." A phone buzzing was heard.

"Talking about Seph..." he flopped it open. "Yeah, it's him again..."

I watched Zack type for like a minute until I couldn't keep away my curiosity anymore and peeped at the screen. At the end of Zack's novel, it read *See you later darling :* * _'Yup, with a kiss face at the end...'_

"Uhm..."

Zack saw that I was looking and started grinning.

"He isn't gonna kill you for that?" I drew my eyebrows together, looking slightly puzzled but worried at the same time.

The older SOLDIER started laughing, which didn't exactly help.

"Nah, he's really chill. I type like that all the time. He always ignores it, of course, but it's kinda fun. You should try too sometime." He winked at me, earning a wide eyed look from me.

"What!... I don't even really know him..." I tried to remember what I actually DID know about him. Other than the obvious, I knew he was a good instructor, being strict but respectful and friendly at the same time. From outside ShinRa, in TV, he had always seemed cold and like a professional - which he was. He wasn't bathing in praise from being a hero and it definitely hadn't turned him arrogant. But he still seemed like someone to approach carefully...

Zack took a sip out of his ice tea. "Oh yeah, you aren't that close to him... Yet!" He grinned and threw the empty cup into the trash 10 meters away with an eagle's precision.

"... Don't think that field training is gonna get me so close to him" I mumbled, looking down in hopes not to blush.

"Aw, but you have his phone number, don't you? I think all his field training students do."

He placed an arm over my shoulder which I tried to shake off. "Yeah, but it'd look weird as hell if I asked him about himself. Or sent him kiss-faces..." I grinned and Zack laughed again.

"True that. Well, maybe I can tell you a little something later tonight at my apartment. But you're gonna have to explain everything about your FT!"

"FT?" I asked.

"Field training. We're lazy here at SOLDIER, too, you know? But don't tell Seph I told you that." The raven haired man laughed, getting up.

I chuckled "Sure".

"So, about that phone number of yours? Thought you didn't have a new cell yet?" He stopped me at the door.

"Just got it a few days ago."

After exchanging numbers, I waved him my goodbyes and left to spend the last hour before my FT studying.

I was half expecting to get annoying SMS from Zack but none came. "Maybe I gave him my old one..."

As the time passed, I got more and more nervous. Now I remembered my dream as well... and honestly hoped, for my dignity and that of my pants', it wouldn't happen during the training.

Thankfully, ShinRa offered pretty baggy pants where nothing unnecessarily stood out to cause weird situations.

Not wanting to think about that anymore, I dug into my books for the last 40 minutes before heading out into the mountains.

I wasn't really sure where the center was yet, but I had left enough time to find out, 30 minutes to be exact. Since a bus owned by the company drove up there, I was at least not forced to waste time walking up.

When we arrived at the bus stop "Field Training Center", my question about the whereabouts was cleared as well.

Once I was inside, I passed a man at the counter my ID and went inside.

There were a few different rooms, one looking like a gym which was filled with SOLDIERS that were training on their own or with a partner, seemingly 2nd class.

One room further was built like a city with wrecked cars, buildings and lots of possibilities to hide - probably for gun training.

The third room lead to the outside of the Center and to the mountain, some 1st class SOLDIERS were waiting for their instructor.

Arriving at the last room which resembled a mountainy landscape with dirt and stones on the floor, I spotted Sephiroth inside. Looking at the time, I saw that I was still 10 minutes early.

He had already seen me coming and was getting up, walking towards some kind of locker.

"Hey", he greeted me.

"M-morning." A sudden pang of nervousness hit me. _'Get your shit together, Cloud...'_

A small smirk. "Morning? It's almost two, though..." He muttered the second part of the sentence and I scratched the back of my neck.

"No need to be nervous. During the first field training, most you will do is watch me. I'll be showing you some battle poses and basic techniques, which you will get to repeat later on."

I swallowed and nodded precariously.

My instructor moved to the sword stand where he had apparently placed his Masamune.

He took it out of its sheath with the gracefulness of honey, I was watching him in awe already - even though the field training hadn't even started yet.

After he had settled into a good standing position, he started explaining me the basics which I already knew about from theory class - just not in practice.

I tried to imitate his position as perfectly as possible and looked into his eyes to search for any sign of approval.

It came in form of a nod and I smiled triumphantly. _'It's something...'_

Once Sephiroth had explained me why a good posture was important, he did some kind of flicking his finger... and a holographic monster appeared, a medium-sized lizard.

As soon as it was spawned, its eyes fixated on Sephiroth and it gave out a snarl, leaping forward.

The General kept standing perfectly still until the monster was at eye level, then he whipped out his legendary Katana and cut the enemy in half.

"You have to keep your stance when an enemy attacks, try to dodge or kill it. If it's very muscular or taller than a meter, I suggest dodging first, as it probably won't die in one hit..."

I watched him summon another, this time very small mammal-like creature. It looked like some kind of rat or bunny, but not very dangerous...

"Never underestimate your enemy, especially not if you're still inexperienced. Now, go ahead and try what I've taught you.", Sephiroth said and sat down on a bench at the side of the hall.

I nodded and took my posture. When I thought I was ready, I nodded to Sephiroth and he ordered the creature to run towards me.

_'Okay, it's small, but I am not experienced and don't have a sword as strong as his... So...'_

When the rat-bunny was at eye level, I rose my training sword...

… To block its attack by holding the sword in front of my body. When I felt the weight hit it, I used my wide-legged stance to powerfully push the monster back and send it flying. It hit the wall hard and fainted.

"Wow, uhm... So, that was a counter-attack rather than blocking..." I turned my head to find a puzzled Sephiroth who had even gotten up from the bank.

That was the first time I had seen him somewhat speechless and I grinned proudly.

"Not quite what I had imagined, but effective nonetheless... Good job.", he admitted and sat back down, flicking his finger to summon a bigger monster, the lizard he had killed.

"Well, my idea was to block it, since I'm still a beginner... but then I noticed that I could probably use the force the monster put into the attack against him." I scratched the back of my neck, feeling flattered, and went back to the fighting stance.

"Yes, that's great, but watch out for heavier enemies, it won't work with all of them. But that's something you have to learn by experience." He said and I couldn't miss the somewhat proud look he gave me, despite the lecturing speech.

This time I blocked the mob until it fell on its back, where I took my chance and stabbed it in the stomach.

"Always aim for the throat, heart of head. As for small monsters, anything is probably fine, once it's on its back." Sephiroth told me and continued to teach me about weak spots, dodging and attacking.

The lesson was over much too soon for my liking, but I gave Sephiroth a big grin when he asked me how it was, and offered me a handshake.

I gladly accepted it and told him that I was eager for the next lesson.

"I'll text you with the time. See you later." He told me when I left the hall, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lateness... But as I said, I was really hoping to get more than 2 Reviews in over 600 clicks for this story =(( I'm new at this kind of thing so I would love some feedback! Also, still looking for a Beta reader, preferably with facebook or something... I'm not very active on skype (but might have to be...)**

**HeartofGeorgia: We should really try to get in contact DX I'll try to get on Skype if you can tell me your online times! (Mine would be like 3am - 12pm US time... which I guess kinda sucks for you =(**

**Guest: No, it was only a dream! Their relationship will slowly progress (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I arrived at Zack's apartment with a big grin on my face.

After explaining him my first experiences, I was eager to learn more about my instructor.

We were chilling on his sofa and my friend had given me a drink.

"Sooo", he started. "What to tell you... Well, there's not really a lot to tell. I'm going to tell you how I see him, as his friend..."

I didn't notice how I had begun to move around on the sofa. "Tell meee" I nagged, immediately hating that I must have been sounding like a little child. _'What is this man doing to me...'_

"Well. After knowing him for some time, I know that to a few of us - the ones he's close to - he is absolutely loyal. He's friendly, even has a sense of humor... It's really fun to message with him, I tell you. In person, he doesn't make as many jokes, at least not in public."

My eyes widened a little. "Maybe I do have to write him sometime..."

From the corner of my eye I could see Zack nodding enthusiastically.

"He doesn't let many people close to him. Most of the time, he tries to turn people away with his cold and arrogant attitude... I don't really understand why, but that's his thing." The raven haired stretched his arms and pulled me into a hug.

I didn't usually react to these, being used to that from Zack, but the next thing made me blush.

"We do that a lot, too. Just a few hours ago, it wasn't you in my arms but Seph...", he said flirtingly.

"Whaaaa" I moved backwards, almost falling off the sofa. "Really?" By the look on his face, I could tell that Zack had accomplished whatever he had wanted to by telling me that. He chuckled and helped pulling me up again.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I was just teasing you." His grin stayed wide as he grabbed my beer bottle, having finished his, and took a sip.

I gulped. "... and you are sure that you two aren't...?"

"Hum?" His eyes turned into big puppy dog ones. "Ohhhh!" Then he realized what I meant.

"No, no!", he defended himself. "You know that I like that one girl from the flower shop... and Seph... I don't think he's interested in males. Or romance in general, I don't know... General, ya get it?"

He started repeatedly poking my side with his elbow but I didn't notice or care anymore, as some kind of lightning had struck me just now. My eyelids lowered a little and I slumped down in my seat._ 'True... The famous hero of the war wouldn't want to be connected to something like that... Or be called gay, for that matter... I'm nothing but his student as well...'_

My mood had really dropped from one second to another but Zack didn't notice until his (my) beer was finished.

"Everything ok, Spike?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

I moved my head up again quickly and tried my best to smile. "Yeah... uhm... what else can you tell me about him?"

No doubt, I was happy that Zack's attention span was as short as it was, so his face already lit up again, as he thought about what else he could tell me. I was glad that we were able to drop the topic, since I was not exactly eager to mention that I had apparently started liking the General.

"Oh, yeah! He is really calm and collected in all dangerous situations, so whenever we go on a mission, I feel safe around him all the time!" He grinned at me. "I don't think that I need to mention how strong he is... but he can control it well."

I nodded, now really looking forward to future training with him._ 'Might as well try to make the best of my situation, I should just enjoy having an awesome fighting instructor like that'._

"Okay, I see... That's nice." I mumbled.

My gaze turned outside, it was already getting dark. The sun had already set but there still was a faint orange in the distance, where it had been. That orange was followed by a yellow which soon turned into blue which got darker and darker, the more my eyes moved up.

"I think that's all for now... Told ya, it really wasn't that much. It's best you get to know him yourself. When's your next appointment, by the way?"

I turned to look at Zack again. "Uhm... He said he'd SMS me as soon as he knew when he'd have some time."

Casually, my hand moved into my pocket and I noticed that I had left my phone at home.

My friend nodded, he had already started to clean up the rests of our evening snacks and the two beer bottles. '_Wow, he got me so distracted that I forgot about mine...'_

We hugged eachother goodbye later and I blushed lightly again when I remembered what he had said about Sephiroth having been in his arms before.

The next morning I woke up with a surprise, it was my phone vibrating. "Ahh, Zack..." I mumbled and grabbed it. The time read 6:40, so it was almost time to get up for morning training. Kunsel, my roommate, was still sound asleep in the room next to me.

Grumbling, I grabbed the smart phone and unlocked it. What I saw then made my heart skip a beat. It wasn't Zack... the name read... Sephiroth.

All of sudden, I was wide awake. My fingers clicked his message shakily.

*Tomorrow at 11 am. Confirm by SMS, please. Greetings, Sephiroth*

A grin spread across my face. This simple message had already made my day better. In a hurry, I typed an answer. *That's fine by me :) I will study for my theoretical part until then, so my instructor will be proud ;) *

I felt my fingers tremble a little and had the urge to mentally slap myself for adding the last part. But I had to find out whether what Zack had told me was true. Therefore, I wanted to try to tickle it out of him, the "sense of humor" and friendliness that my friend had mentioned.

Meanwhile, I started getting dressed and also gave Kunsel a poke to wake up.

A little bit of disappointment washed over me when I didn't get an answer from the General before going to the morning training... But then I remembered that we were talking about a busy man here - who played an important role in ShinRa. He probably wouldn't have a lot time to answer his students.

The training took place in a facility in the basement of the main ShinRa building so the students didn't have to take the bus to the mountains every time.

"Every time" only meant two times per week anyway, on Monday and Friday. As a 3rd class, we spent most time studying to become 2nd class - where the morning trainings would get more frequent.

The training itself was very basic, mostly some kind of martial arts - without weapons.

I had to admit that I felt safer with my sword, but we always had to be prepared for the case of disarming or getting attacked in a situation without a weapon. _'Zack would probably say "in the shower" if he was here. But who gets attacked in the shower...'_ I rolled my eyes, grinning lightly.

Kunsel suggested to be my training partner for the day, during the training he told me a lot about techniques and certain situations in which I'd have to use them. I had to admit that he knew a lot... he just wasn't as good in practical training as he was in theory. So even though he knew more, he always ended up hugging the floor.

"You're really good, Cloud! You really learn quickly!" He chuckled when the training time was almost over. "Was nice to have you as a partner. By the way, you can add me on your phone as well, then I'll tell you all the information I learn about fighting."

I agreed and we exchanged numbers. Just when I was about to move my phone back into my pocket... "Brrr"

I almost jumped but tried to play it cool so Kunsel wouldn't get suspicious.

Sephiroth had replied. *Yeah, study hard, I'm sure your instructor will be proud then ;) See you tomorrow. Sephiroth*

"Ahh" I stuttered and was glad that Kunsel had already turned around to talk to other SOLDIERS.

Therefore I quickly walked out of the training center and up to my room. My face felt warmer than usual when I thought about his message. He had even added a winking smiley. _'Zack probably wasn't lying',_ I had to admit._ 'He does seem a bit different when it's not in person'._

Raising my fist, I decided that it was time to "make him proud". Therefore, I spent the rest of the day studying. Kunsel showed up after a few hours and was surprised how motivated I seemed to be. Little did he know about the reason...

When I went to bed, I felt genuinely accomplished. I never would have thought that feeling this way would help me study...

Now I was really looking forward to tomorrow.

Saturday Morning. The day of my 2nd training.

When I felt the cold from outside creeping up into my bed when I raised the blanket, I didn't quite want to get out. The coming winter was more than noticeable by now, it was only a matter of time until the first frost.

Since I still had more than enough time until the field training, I decided to take out my phone. _'No idea why, but I want to message Sephiroth... But what do I write...'_

*Morning :)... brr, it's so cold outside of the bed -_-* I proofread it again and clicked send._ 'Well, better than nothing. He can't expect something smart from me so early in the morning'_ I thought, trying to defend myself from my own inner voice complaining what dipshit I was writing the General just to get any reaction from him.

To my surprise, I got an answer immediately.

*Morning. Then stay in bed today :)*

My grin only grew bigger. *But what about the field training?* Send.

*Ha ha... if you've got a big bed?! ;)*

I felt the heat rise up to my face. _'Does he realize what that sounds like...'_ I almost dropped my phone when fumbling for the keys to answer. *Not sure, does 2m wide sound okay?*

My heart always skipped a beat when I heard the vibrating resulting from his messages.

*Ha... enough if we only want to stand on one spot. Otherwise, it could get rather narrow. ;)*

I blushed, my inner cinema playing the scene of me and Sephiroth on my bed, close to eachother... In some kind of "training position"...

_'Ahhh'_ I violently shook my head to get these thoughts out. "Bad Cloud, you said you wouldn't fall for him!"

"What was that?", a voice from the room across mine muttered: Kunsel.

"Nothing... Just a bad dream!" I thanked my fast reaction to think of an excuse.

"Ahh." A grumble, followed by... a snore?

I chuckled at how carefree my friend was. *Okay, going out now, see you in training!* I sent the SMS quickly before getting the urge to reply to his previous text.


End file.
